Your Wings On My Heart
by legolaschick12
Summary: Elie was transformed into a beast and Haru's gang was seperated into two.What is Demon Card's intention?


"Long time no see, Haru Glory."

A pair of dead, yellow eyes met with blue. Fire of hatred burned inside the heart of the Rave Master. Beside him was his trusting man, the oracle. She gave them a wicked smile before she spoke.

"The blonde devil wants the source of the Rave for she is the one that could unlock the Dark Gate."

"You must be kidding. I rather die fighting than give her to you, Lucia."

"Than, that settles. I'll get her myself."

He reached out for his Dark Bring and activated it. A flash of light blinded the area.

Suddenly, Creature Warriors sprang out of nowhere and attacked them.

Without wasting any time, Haru drew out his Eionsmeter and slashed through his foes.

With the strike of Explosion, he took out a quarter of them.

"Nani?"

The broken bodies rose and stuck back together.

"I had put a spell on the soldiers to keep them alive for a while. They are more powerful than the usual ones than the one you met. Thanks to my Dark Bring, Immortal."

The oracle's voice creeps Musica. He ran towards that slimy monster and attacked with his silver spear. Unfortunately, he was frozen by on of its attacks and thrown to the ground. He heard a crack. Darn. His left hand was broken.

The clash of both swords echoed.

The Rave Master was now confronting his strongest opponent ever, Lucia Rareglove, the head of Demon Card.

"Why can't you bastard leave Elie alone?"

"She's the key to ultimate power, that's why. And I do nothing till she is in my hands."

"You are so disgusting. Melfore!"

"Explosion."

Fire met wind.

The Rave master was thrown away by Lucia's attack. He got on his feet with blood pouring out from the deep gash he just received. He charged with full power again but his attacks were too slow. Again, he crashed against the rocks.

"HARU!! Argh!!!"

Musica crashed into the Rave Master and both landed on the edge of a cliff.

"Hold on, Haru. Don't let go."

Musica grabbed on a branch with all his might. He dragged both him and Haru out and found they confronting the Dark Bring Master.

"Let me see. The cliff or the sword."

"Matte! Yameru!"

"Elie!" both Musica and Haru shouted in unison.

"Let them go. I beg you, please," said a teary Elie.

"Elie! Forget about us. Run!"

"Take me instead. It's me that you want, isn't it?"

The Blond Devil turned away from the Rave Master and silversmith. As he expected, luring the Etherion girl was a piece of cake. He looked at her with his cold eyes and realized a change in her. She was more beautiful and attractive than the last encounter with Haru and his gang in Symphonia.

He cupped her face and stroked her blonde hair. He felt her tensed up and quivered.

Lucia gave her sinister smile when he saw the fear on her face.

"How sweet. Sacrificing yourself for your loved ones. I'm moved."

Tears streamed down from her eyes. If there would be a better choice, she would take it. But seeing her friends hurt especially the Rave master, she could not bear to watch. She would rather die.

The oracle handed Lucia a thing that looks like collar. He placed it around her neck and activated it. Suddenly, she gasped as the device tight and chocked. It was draining her. Slowly, her vision became blurred and she fell into deep slumber.

"Gomen nasai, mina. I had failed you all."

Haru and Musica watched in disbelief as Elie transformed into a gigantic beast. Her once beautiful amber eyes were now a pair of red crimson ones. She was armed with razor sharp claws and teeth. The beast let out a mighty roar before Lucia calmed it down.

This cannot be. It's just like Julia, Let's girlfriend whom had turned herself into a dragon. Living as an animal, she had no way to communicate of have any emotions except for it savagery. And now it is Elie.

"It is now complete. Now, Haru Glory watched as this world turned into an eternal darkness forever."

The sky darkens. Omnibus clouds formed as thunder and lighting rumbled in the air. Rain poured down from then sky formed wetness in the earth. The smell of blood and death got stronger.

"Thanks to Ehterion, I, Lucia, the Dark Bring Master will rule the world. Ha…."

"I won't let you, bastard!"

Haru charged in fury. He commanded Million Suns and blasted Lucia with it. Again, the blond devil prevailed. He cut through his attacks and counter back double.

"Don't you see? You lost the bet, Haru Glory. Darkness has triumphs."

"Darn. This battle isn't over yet, Lucia."

"I guess you are right. The fight will not be complete if there is no dramatic effect."

"What are you talking about?"

"I will fulfill your wish to die with your loved ones. Attack him, my pet. Destroy the Rave Master."

The beast flapped its wings and flew towards Haru. Now he knew what Lucia meant. He wanted him to kill Elie. He evaded its attack and tried not to hurt the fury creature. The beast came again and strikes him. Musica commanded his silver into a spear and hit it.

"Stop it, Musica. You are hurting Elie."

"That thing is not Elie anymore, Haru. You saw what he did to her. She is dead!"

"No, she is not! It is not true!"

"If you don't do something we will be sitting ducks."

"ELIE!!"

Musica thought Haru had lost his mind. But he can't worry about him now. He knocked his friend unconscious and fight the beast. After a while, he soon got exhausted and worn out.

The beast released a ball of flame towards them. He closed his eyes and looked at his friend. Is this the end? Before he knew, he blacked out.

"Where am I?"

"I see you have awake, Elie."

"Nani?"

She found herself tied on a cross. The Blond Devil is only a few inches away. He looked at her with the most sinister smile on his face, with an evil intention on his mind. Elie fought back but the chain bound her well.

He came closer and lifted her face.

"Do you like it here?"

She spat at him angrily. She could forgive anyone else but him. The guy who had brought so much sorrow in the world not mentioning kissing her when she met her for the first time. If she could, she wished to send him back to where he belongs in hell.

He looked back grinning. She can see the madness in his eyes. Those evil yellow ones like Lance and King's. She couldn't do more but fear for herself and most of all Haru , the Rave master.

" I see you haven't realize anything yet don't you. Belial !"

The blue Demon came forward and knelt.

"Teach her a lesson."

"He…."

He advanced to where she was bound with a whip in his hand.

"This will be fun..."

"Haru…" she whispered softly with tears in her eyes.

"Don't come here. Save yourselves."

"Darn it, Musica. Why didn't you let me save her?"

"If I did, we will be dead now."

"But I could have tried to. Now, she is gone because of you!"

Without warning, a punch connected to Silver's right cheek. Musica returned another punch towards the Rave master, restraining him with his silver chain.

"Calm down, Haru. You know very well we had no choice back there. Defeating Elie will be the last option to save both of us."

Haru slowly let go of Musica.

"I'm sorry .I guess you are right. I was selfish back there."

"Don't blame yourself, Haru. I know how important she is to you."

"If anything happens to her, I'll never forgive myself."

"Elie will never forgive us if we don't do something quick and rescue her, Haru."

Both of them turned to the new speaker. The Time Master was standing at the door looking serious as usual.

"Sieghart. When did you….?"

"I heard from Shuda about Lucia's plans and caught up with you guys. I managed to teleport all of you before the beast finished you up."

"You mean …ELIE ?"

"Haru, don't misunderstood. She wasn't herself back then."

"You mean I need to defeat Elie before I could kill Lucia?"

"Sort of. That is why we must not give up now. You, Rave Master have the power to overcome anything, even sorcery"

"What is the use saving the world if I can't even save Elie?"

"Your responsible comes first, Haru. You are the Rave barrier, remember that."

Haru couldn't stand the pressure anymore and broke down there and then.

Sieghart and Musica watched in silence. No words could sooth the Rave Master now.

"Why is the fate so cruel? Aren't there any more options? How I wish I never met her. Then, she will have a happy life of her own without any threats and danger. Her past almost killed her and now Ethelion is going to cost her life."

"Haru, stand up and be a man."

"Let!?"

"Listen here, boy. None of us want Elie dead. And if she knows you so weak, she will never forgive you."

"But, Let I…"

"Would you rather let her died in Lucia's hands?"

"NO!"

"Good. Then stop acting foolish and cooperate with us."

The boy wiped of his tears and nodded. He slimed to reassure that he is over with it.

The others smiled to and glad to see their friend back again.

"I'll never give up. I had promise to protect her till the end and I will keep my promise."

He raised up his sword and said:

"I'll be stronger, Elie. Wait for me!"

"Alright then let's do it. Ikuzo!"

The four companions walked away into the horizon. A new journey begins as the sun sets down.

"That's enough, Belial."

The demon halted. He bowed to his master and went back to his position. The Blonde Devil smiled as he enjoyed the entertainment. Watching the girl flinched in pain with every strike of the deadly object amused him.

The victim's body was mortified after she had undergoes the beatings. At a moment, Elie had wished that she could die there and then. But, something else was on her mine. Haru. He is the person who will always be there for her to comfort her and keep her safe.

She can't just give up now. She still has to find her memory and important things to accomplish.

"That's the first rule in my territory. Never disobey my orders."

"I know what is in that sick mine of yours. If you think you can get something from me, forget it."

"You are wrong, Elie. I always get what I wants."

Suddenly, a sensation came over Elie as if she was electrocuted. The image of Lucia turned pitch black, replace by another image. She recognized quickly she was at the battle place where she last saw Haru and the others.

Her face turned pale when she saw the image of herself turning into a ferocious beast, attacking Haru and Musica. She almost fainted when she saw herself clawing Musica, creating deep gashes across his body.

The worst part was yet to come. Her beast self sank her razor sharp teeth into the Rave Master, killing him at once. How terror stricken his face was before he died. Then, everything was back to normal.

"What you had experience is going to come true. I'm looking forward to it."

"Urusai! This is not true. What have you done to the others?"

"Don't you remember? You hurt them badly during the last fight, didn't you?"

"You are so mean. Why did you have to do this? Why can't you leave us alone?"

"Simply answer. I want power to rule the world."

He laughed. She could feel the madness in it. It sent shivers down her spine. Her head was downcast; praying with all her might that Haru and the others would be save.

In her heart, she wished she had told him how much he meant to her.

Regrets washed over her. She seemed to flash back when they first met at the casino where they friends back then. But as they go, they became more than that. Since her encounter with Sieghart, she realized that she had fallen for him.

"Master, our men spotted the Rave Master in the Wasteland. Together with his companions and the Time Master," said the woman of Demon Card, Reina.

"Very well. Let them come. Send Julius and Jegan to welcome them."

"Yes, master."

Reina exited, leaving the Blonde Devil and the Etherion girl alone.

"Looks like we have company. That foolish boy is going to lead himself to my trap."

The Blonde Devil was laughing away and left a pain stricken Elie behind.

Her heart begged in silence, hoping a miracle to happen…

His mad laughter echoed in his mind. Haru cried out loud hoping to reach Elie in time. Blood. It happened too fast. Lucia thrust his Decalogs into Elie's body, killing her at once. Haru wailed in pain. It was a while before he joined her.

He found himself hugging the dead body. It just not fair. Demon Card had took away his most treasured persons in his world. First is his mother, then his father and now Elie.

He ran his fingers through the girl's hair and kissed her forehead softly.

I'm so sorry. I let you down.

The Rave Master woke up. It was that nightmare again. Since he and Elie departed, the dream kept haunting him. Was it a sign of his failure? He sighed. Without her, he felt like he was total lost. Like a child that got lost in the darkness.

He still remembered that day when he first met her. Destiny had brought them together. Strange, he felt he could trust the girl even though she only met her a few minutes. They got in a fight with Demon Card and became friends then.

He remembered the first promise he made with her. Helping her to find her lost memories. The look on her face when he agreed to take her with him on the quest in search for Rave and the innocent face and that cheeky smile of hers drives him insane.

He still remembered his first crush on her. When he almost lost her being tortured by Sieghart, they duel with the Orasien Seis and most of all after being rescued from Doryu. He nearly cried when he saw her weak condition after the rescue.

Musica's voice brought him back to reality. His concern looking friends where looking at him, wondering if he is okay.

"Thanks, everybody. I really appreciate your help."

"Haru, don't say that. We all had promise to take care of her. We are her friends, aren't we?"

"Haru, don't let your fear conquer you before you face Lucia. It will make things worse."

the dragonman advised.

"Trust yourself and us. We can beat them no matter how tuff it will be."

Sieghart interrupted.

"I guess you are right. I need to be prepare to face Lucia and rescue her even if I lose my life."

"That's the spirit, Rave Master. Now come here and have your breakfast."

"I'm doing this because I love you, Elie," his heart spoke.

"Because I love you…"

The wind was cold that morning. The scenery reminded him of the ruins of Symphonia when they first went there to revive Elie's memories. There is where all of them almost died until the Time Master came and aid them.

And there is where he first confronted the Blonde Devil. The guy appeared out of nowhere and kissed Elie. That incident had made him vow there and then to defeat Lucia because he made her girl cried.

Wait a minute. Her girl? And since when Elie belonged to him?

I guess I truly missed her.

A sinister voice alerted the gang. Above the cliff stood Julius and Jegan along with his dragon pet. Let looked at them with fury ready to fight as well as Sieghart. He swore he will kill Jegan on the spot for sure and redeemed his lost girlfriend, Julia.

"Long time no see, my beautiful Rival. Let's play."

Jegan took out his sword and slashed Let on the right, missed by an inch. Let ducked and breathed fire from his mouth. With his quick reflexes, Let pinned his foe on the ground and attacked with his fists.

At a second he realized, he was only attacking a phantom created by his enemy. Jegan managed to slash his back before he could evade. Another blow from him send Let flying through the air.

Musica joined in the fight and commanded his silver destruction. The silver weapon wrapped around the dragon. The animal wailed in pain before she stuck her tail to the silversmith. As quick as a fox, Musica restrained it with his chain and forced it to the ground.

"Hey Jegan, you want me kill the dragon of yours?"

Jegan turned around and saw his beloved dragon in his hands. He left the wounded Let and commanded his Dark Bring. The dark aura immobilized him and Jegan's sword cut through the chain, breaking it. The chance was taken by Let whom seemed to be conscious at that time.

He sneaked from behind and thrust his attacked through his body. Silver snatched his Dark Bring and destroyed it. Jegan fell and breathed out his last breath before death claimed him.

"Though you had kill me, Julia will always be mine. Ha…"

"Just go to HELL!"

Let finished his foe with his final attack, revealing the hatred and anger within.

Musica smiled. He was happy that Let finally could get his revenge. Justice has prevailed.

Meanwhile, Haru and Sieghart were busy with Julius. With the strike of Haru Explosion Sword and Sieghart's powerful magic, he was no match for them. The Dark Bring soon became useless. When her saw his friend defeated by Let and Musica, his freezing power to make his last escape.

"Got to go. See you very soon. Oh, by the way Lucia send his warmest regards to you from Enclaim Tower. "

"Come back you bastard. What have you done to Elie?"

"See for yourself"

Julius disappeared in a burst of flame leaving a confused Haru.

"Hey guys, Let's wounded. Come quick."

"Stand aside. Let me handle this."

The Element Master waved his hand and a blue light emitted around the dragonman. All of them were surprised to see the wounds heal by itself. Sieghart smiled with his heart content.

"How did you do that?"

"The gift of magic."

"So, what do we do now?"

"Maybe we can use her help."

Musica pointed at the dragon. It was still looking at her dead master. Let went towards her and patted her head. A stream of tears went down from his face. He was crying.

"If only I knew for all this years, Jegan. None of this would have happen. I was blind back then"

He turned and looked at the dragon known as Julia his ex girlfriend.

"Julia, I know you cannot understand me but I want you to know I love you. I will try my best to help you to turn back by any means."

There was no longer the sad expression on its face. As if the dragon understood him, it lowered its head and rubbed it against Let's body.

It's not too late. There is still hope. She is somewhere inside there I could sense it. Julia.

"I think it won't hurt if you could give us a ride, can you Julia?"

The dragon nodded.

"Well then, let's go you guys."

"Wait for me, Elie. I'm coming."

Off they went with Julia into the sky beyond the horizon.

The cell was empty without a single sign of living. Poor Elie was lying down on a corner, trying to treat the wounds. With no avail, she had to suffer through out the night. She wonders how long will he keep her there.

As far she is concerned the place is blinded by strong magic, which allows no one to escape. She felt pain every time she holds the bar. They will electrocute her. She was there alone. There was no one to talk and share things with.

Only the cool wind become her companion that evening. Elie moaned as one of her wounds started to break apart.

"This will be a good time for Etherion to work."

Suddenly, the cell door burst open. A girl about her age was pushed into the cell. She could feel her body tremble in fear. Seeing the Creature Warriors was the last thing on her mind.

"The master will deal with you later."

The guard slammed the door and locked it, leaving the two frighten girls behind.

"Hey, it's okay. You are not alone."

The stranger turned around and looked at her. Elie gasped.

"Remi, it's you."

"Elie!"

The girl known as Remi held Elie in a tight embrace. They were both glad to meet each other again after being separated for years. The memories they had in Labaria was the most unforgettable event of their lives. There was where they discovered the Rave of Combat and the defeat of Enclaim.

"I'm so glad to see you, Remi."

"Me too."

"So, why do you end up here?"

"I heard about this Blonde Devil guy at Labaria together with the Demon Card. My brother and I decided to check things up. On the way we met this Orasien Seis and he beat up my brother badly."

Remi sobbed even harder.

"Before we knew it, both of us were lying on the ground, seriously injured. My brother shielded me from the Demon Card's attack and fell into a deep gauge. Then the next thing I know I am here with you."

"Don't worry, Remi. I'm sure your brother will be safe. He's a strong guy like Haru is. Believe in him."

Remi nodded in reply. She never knew such simple words could make her feel so much better.

"Arigato, Elie."

"Never mind….ouch!"

"Elie! Are you alright?"

"You are hurt!"

"Don't wor…."

The pain stung her again. This time it felt like a millions of needle stabbing through her body. She cried in pain. At the same time, Remi held her close, comforting her.

Remi tore a strap of cloth from her skirt and wrapped around the open wound. She then carefully applied some yellow liquid onto the wound. After a few moments the pain subsided.

"What did you do to me? I feel better."

"The honey mixture. It covered open wounds very fast and reduced the pain."

Remi made a straw bed for Elie to lie on. She watched her through out the night, hoping she will recover soon. Looking at the scars, she knew how much she had endured the past few days. Her hatred for the Demon Card was even more.

"Onichan, please be safe. I'll pray for your safety."

"Hey I think I spotted something down there."

"Well then let's take a look."

"It's a person. I'm going down."

"But Let, it may be Demon Card or some trap."

Before anyone could stop him, Let slid down the dragon and headed towards the thing. He looked kind of familiar when he first noticed his sea green hair with a big cross blade on his back. The guy was bleeding profusely.

"He's injured. This guy needs help!"

Musica and Haru hurried down the ground and towards where Let was. They were shocked when they found out that that man was actually an old friend of theirs. Sorasido.

He is the guy the met during their journey years ago when they searching for the third Rave piece in Labaria.

"No wonder he looks so familiar to me. He defeated one of the Five Deities using the Aerial Cross technique."

"But how did he ended up in this deserted palace?"

"I think someone or something has attacked him."

"Hey guys, he's waking up."

"Ouch, that hurts! What the?"

"Easy Sorasido. It's just us."

"Haru, Musica, what happen?"

"We found you in the forest, badly wounded and brought you here."

"Where is Remi? Have you seen her?"

"No."

"They must have taken her. Those bastards, I'll… "

He was attacked by a stabbing pain.

"Hold on. You still injuries, you know."

"Remi, I have got to save her."

"You can do nothing now about her. Heal your wounds first."

"But Remi's in trouble. You don't expect to do nothing."

"You are not the only one who is depressed."

Everyone looked at the new speaker. The Rave Master sighed before he continued.

"I have lost Elie too, Sorasido. But, I'll help you to find Remi on the Way. We can solve this together."

Silence.

"You are not alone. You have us, friends to help you out with. So, let's stick together from now, ok?"

The man nodded. He came to his senses. He knew that panicking isn't the beat way to solve your problems. They just make things worse. He sat down quietly at the camp, calming himself down.

He still can remember how it happened. His psychic power was no match for Belial's Dark Bring. The last blow had send him crashing into a deep gauge. At that moment, he thought that that was the end.

The sun set ended the day. Night came and soon it was dark. Cluster of shining stars appeared, making their own patterns in the sky. It was beautiful. How he wished she's there to share with him that moment.

"I know how you feel, Sorasido. We are in the same boat. I promise you we will get her back no matter what happens."

"Thanks, Haru. I am ok now."

"Then, let's eat before dinner gets cold."

Elie was brought from the dungeon by two bodyguards to the Main. Her heart was beating rapidly sensing something worse in her vision. It was certainly the Devil's order.

She entered a dark chamber lit up by dim candles. The look of the place scared her even more.

"You all may leave except for the girl."

Soon, she found herself alone with Lucia. The blonde haired guy took of his black cape and walked towards her with a sinister smile. Elie backed off a little, trembled by his mad look. But then, she found herself staring at those pair of deadly eyes as Lucia came closer to her.

"There is a change of plan, Elie. You must be mine before the Rave Master claims you."

Elie was shocked at that statement. She knew perfectly what he was going to do with her.

Lucia launched forward grabbing Elie by the hair that allowed her not to escape. Elie shrieked in pain. He tore the front of her clothes revealing her curves.

There was no escape for her that night. She shortly became the Devil's prey of lust. The horrid night that she will haunt her for the rest of her life. How weak she was when they returned her back to the dungeon. The humiliation and embarrassment overcame her that almost took her life away.

She wondered for how long could she bear the torture. As if she had lost everything since that incident. She was no longer the revolting girl and the never give up person she was anymore. There was no future for Elie anymore. There is only darkness and destruction.

How will he love me now?

The news spread like wildfire. Surprised, the Demon Card female member rushed to the dungeon. She was totally stunt when she saw Elie's condition. She had no clothes on and the mark of the ordeal was clearly seen. A wave of guilt came to her.

Two guards were talking to each other. Something of their conversation had made her blood boiled

"I can't believe it. He really did it."

"I hear that master had her within minutes. She didn't even fight back."

"Probably too shocked I guess. By the way, since master had fun with her already then we should too."

"I'm looking forward to taste her…"

Before the guard can continue, Reina whipped her silver snake at them, knocking them unconscious. She was about to stab them to death when she reminded herself that she is still under Demon Card. Any foolish moves will cause her life.

She took the keys and unlocked the prison door. There was nobody inside except for Elie. Her friend, Remi hasn't back from her daily labors yet in the mine. She was sitting there sobbing hard, afraid to look at her. Her face was covered with a layer of crimson, her body was covered with body fluids and red liquid flowed between her legs. She still trembled in fear, holding her body close.

"Why do he had to be so mean? Why wouldn't he just kill me?"

"Because he can't. That's why."

She took of her black cape and wrapped it around her bare body.

"I don't understand why are you so kind to me, Reina. I thought you are the one who is so eager to kill me when we first met."

"Let's just said it about the female business."

"Reina, could you promise me something? I know it sounds weird but I hope you can send my last regards of the Rave Master. Warn him to stay away from here and me."

Reina turned away in silence and exited, locking the door behind her. Before she left, she spoke," I make sure the Rave Master is alive to see your last breath, Elie."

"Arigato, Reina-san. Arigato."

"But still it won't change the fact that we are enemies. I help you because I'm jealous of your strength and courage. " The silver claimer told herself before she stepped out of the dungeon.

"Ah, I see you have return, Master Lucia."

"Oracle, I had done it. I hope you are better than Haja. So, how long till the Gate reopened?"

"Since you have intimately have her powers, it won't be long till the final battle begins. Get ready for the birth of Sinclair!"

"After all these years, I had been waiting for this moment. The day that darkness triumphs over the world."

Lucia handed over the five remaining Sinclairs to the oracle. The creature placed each piece in their position, forming a pentagon. The Blonde Devil insert himself in the middle and his body started to emit in a dark aura. The Oracle stared as it saw her master transformed into a monster creature with red beady eyes.

"Behold the power of Sinclair, mother of all Dark Brings."

The others whom had joined the scene were stunned. A loud applause followed with the roaring of the crowd. The Gathering was a success that night. The devil has returned to send its wrath on earth again. It's the end of the world.

"Whose there?"

Silver called upon his silver staff. A white, coiled like snake appeared and headed towards him. The thing connected with his chain like whip with a clang. The weapon flew into mid air before it retreated to its owner.

"Reina I presume. Don't tell me Lucia send you too."

"I'm special case. I have some information to share with you guys."

"Yeah, and I'm Santa Claus."

Their weapons clashed again. But this time, Haru's Explosion attack followed. Reina defended herself using the silver shield and was unharmed. Without notice, Let hurled a fireball towards her behind her and left a few scorch marks at her back. Sieghart joined in and within minutes she was defeated.

"Now tell me what Lucia's intentions are or we won't easy on you." Sieghart's voice thundered.

"I told you I know nothing about his plans but I had bad news from there. Elie's been…"

"She's been what?! Tell me!"

"She's been rape!"

"What?!?!"

"It was too late when I heard. He has already claimed her his."

The statement stroke Haru's eyes like a lightning. He couldn't believe his eyes. The girl that he treasured most has been taken away from him. This couldn't be. He prayed hard that she was just joking. Oh, Kami-sama, save me.

"What are you talking? Elie couldn't have just give up like that. Tell me it's not true. Please."

"I'm sorry, Haru. This is her last wish. She told me to tell you all to stay away from her."

Reina slipped her hand down her pocket and pulled out a necklace. It was Elie's. She handed the necklace to him with her face downcast.

"Elie! I'm so sorry. Gomen nasai."

" There's 48 hours left before the Dark Gate reopens. The ceremony has already strarted. You still have one last chance to stop Lucia and save Elie."

"It's over. Don't you see? It doesn't matter anymore. She's gone."

"Maybe so, but you still have the world to save, Haru. You can't just give up like that."

"You are right, Sieghart. This war will never end unless I destroy Lucia."

"That's the spirit. Now let's go."

" I have a better shortcut. I can lead you passed the guards without notice."

"How we know we can trust you?"

" Because I'm the only one here who knows all about the tower now. Trust me."

"Listen up! The moment we all have waiting for had arrived. The rebirth of Darkness, Mother Sinclair!"

The crowd became wild. The roar of the soldier rumbled as the crowds cheered.

In the dark dungeon, a little girl waited timidly for her death. Covered only with a piece of cloak, the coldness slowly devoured her body.

Regret washed her. There is no way she leave now. Not in this condition. She regretted she never admit to Haru that she love him and shared her true feelings towards the boy. She wanted to see him so badly. If only I just could see him just only once. _Let it be a miracle, please._

" This is the moment we all had been waiting for. Darkness will soon cover this world

and rule both earth and heaven. And I, the heir of Rareglove shall rule again."

Suddenly, a voice caught his attention. The Rave Master entered the chamber with his sword in his hands. The others joined in with their weapons ready to tackle any obstacle in their way. Haru's eyes were flaming red.

"Stop building castles in the air, Lucia. Your dreams won't come through."

"Bombing Dance!"

Smoke filled up the place along with raging fire. The final showdown between the Rave Master and the Blonde Devil has begun. Lucia drew out his late father's sword, Decalogs and let out a battle cry before his sword hit his foe's.

"If you think you can beat me, you are wrong. Now that I have the Etherion in me you cannot stop me."

"I'll never forgive you, you bakemon!"

" Death Wing!"

"Blue Crimson!"

Both their attacks ended with a huge explosion. Haru counter with Silfarion and Explosion but he was no match for Lucia's supersonic moves. Lucia used his Dark Bring and commanded Illusion. Before the Rave Master, Lucia multiple himself and before he knew the clones were around him.

"Darn. Now I have to find which one is real."

" Come on Rave Master. Attack us."

Haru commanded his magic sword, Runesave and slashed through the army of clones. Importunely his attacks were backfired and rewarded with an explosive ending. Haru flew to the ground, finding himself half worn off from Lucia's attack. Black blood exited from a deep gash across his chest.

Another blow came and this time it had double damage on him. After a few moments he found out his right hand was no use and he was bleeding profusely. Lucia let out a triumph laughter and let out his finishing moves.

The Rave Master closed his eyes waiting for the final blow but it never came. Slowly he opened his eyes and found Plue was standing in front of him, blocking the energy with a barrier.

"Plue! Your back!"

He remembered the incident that had separated him with his beloved pet, Plue. A few days ago, an earthquake divided the gang into two. Haru could do nothing as he watched Plue and the other Silver Rhythm fell into the deep gauge.

" Darn you animal. Out of my way."

"Plueeeeeh!"

The animal landed on Haru, its body aching in pain. It gave a weak moan and stood up again. Its face showed Haru its true determination and bravery. The Rave Master was touched by its loyalty and devotion. Ever since Plue became his pet, he never left his side.

"Do you give up now, Rave Master? Surrender to Darkness and I may spare you."

"You must be kidding, Lucia. You think I come this far just to give up? You are terribly mistaken."

" Guess the show must go on. I hope you will chance your mind after I show you THIS!"

Behind him laid his beaten friends. Both Let and Sorasido were surrounded by the army of Creature Warriors. Even the time master was worn out and had no chance to escape the Oracle's magic. Musica and Reina were at the mercy of their foes too.

" Your greatest mistake is to let your so call emotions overcome you easily like love, Friendship and Hope. These pathetic feelings are just extra burden that slows people down."

"You're wrong, Lucia. I fight because I want to uphold justice. Not only that, because I want to fight for the persons that I treasured the most and fulfilled everyone's dreams."

" And this is the result of it. Being selfless and sacrifice for others. Nothing left but despair. It's the end Rave Master. This is the end. "

ROAR!!!

A force pushed the Rareglove away from his position. The impact was too great and cracked open the ground. Haru never expected what was happening. A beast creature launched itself towards Lucia with its gigantic claws. The attack hit him on his shoulder and broke his shoulder. He spit out blood and glared at the beast.

"So, Elie. You had betrayed me to, eh? No matter I'll finish you both."

"Elie?!"

The beast nodded. Haru quickly recognized the necklace around its neck. He smiled at her and held up his sword. Together, they charged towards their opponent. Lucia blocked them both with his Blue Crimson.

"You think you can win me with this puny technique of yours? Try this."

Moments later, a huge black barrier swallowed up the place in a gulp. Haru and his companion found themselves facing a monstrous creature with thousands of razor sharp fangs. The beast was covered with a layer of dark aura around it. Its eyes were dead yellow like a thing without a soul. It let out a bloodcurdling cry.

The hideous creature jump up and fix its claws on the unaware Rave Master. Time seemed to pass so fast. Beast Elie pushed her partner away before the claws stabbed through her body.

"Elie!! No!"

Elie's back was drenched with blood. The weaken creature stumbled to the ground and let out a cry. Slowly, the beast transformed back into human Elie. Without any delay, Haru rushed towards her and held her close. He could feel the warm of the body along with the layer of crimson above her delicate skin.

"What did you do that, Elie? Why?"

Tears drops streamed down his cheeks. This is the moment that he feared the most. He cursed himself for being slow. He had let her suffer a whole deal and now he could do nothing to save her. Just like his father.

"Haru, I'm so glad I had met you. You had made a miracle out of me."

"Elie, hold on. We can still win."

"I had done my duty. Now, it's yours, Haru. There are still friends out there waiting for you. Please, Haru. My time has come."

"Elie.. please don't leave me. You got to hold on."

" Gomen, Haru. "

"ELIE..!! NO!! "

" Don't worry. I will send you to her next."

A bright light enveloped both the Rave Master and Elie's blinding the creature for a second. Right before his eyes Plue transformed into a magnificent creature with a pair of golden wings. It took form of a horned dog with a whip like tail.

In the other hand, the broken sword flowed in light and revealed its Ultimate Form. The Sword of Truth. The other fallen comrades revived before the light. And among them stood the Rave Master in Symphonia's legendary armor.

Lucia growled in anger and aimed his Swift Dart at him. Amazingly, the attack didn't work and Haru counter double. Lucia cried out in pain as a blinding light flare from his foe's sword. Weaken by the flash, Haru took the opportunity and thrust the weapon into Lucia, ending his life that instant.

The Dark Gate turned vacuum and sucked everything in its path. Haru struggled against the force and sealed the opening with his sword. The power slowly descended and ended up with a might blast. The Creature Warrior fled after watching their leader fell.

" Master, Elie-san …"

" Elie, I have done it. I defeated Lucia. Please wake up."

Silence. The body he was holding is getting colder by seconds. Haru sobbed harder now. His head was downcast. There nothing he could do. Death had claimed her.

"Listen, Elie. If you could hear me, I want you to know that I really love you. Since we met, you are the one who keeps me going. Your smile had put me life in me."

He sighed.

"Aishiteru, Elie-chan."

He lowered himself to kiss her lips. They were still warm and tender. The others bow down and gave their respect to the deceased girl. Sadness and grief filled the atmosphere.

Their beloved friend has left them. Elie will always remain in their hearts not only as their friend but a cheerful little girl with fought in search for peace.

"Where am I?"

Around her she only could see fluffy white clouds as if she was in heaven. What a minute. Does this mean she's dead? From afar, she quickly recognizes a figure that she knew. Her parents.

" Dad? Mum? Is that you?"

The woman gave the girl a hug before the man did the same. Tears welled up in her eyes. She is finally united with her long lost parents. Her mother's face was just as it was like in her dreams. For a moment, she thought it was only a dream.

" Elisha, my daughter. How I miss you."

" Me too. I'm so happy no that we are together again."

" If we knew what would happen earlier, you won't have to suffer so."

" Don't blame yourself, mum. Is not your fault that these to happen. We just wasn't prepared, that's all. Besides, I had learned a lot of things and befriended Haru and the gang."

Suddenly, she heard a faint crying voice. Weak, heartbreaking and full of sorrow. It was Haru's. He's crying over her dead body below.

"Elisha, we know what are you thinking and we won't stop you."

"You mean it dad? You mean I can…"

" Sweet heart, this isn't your time yet. You still have a lot to explore and learn."

"Thanks both of you. I will always treasure you in my heart always."

"Remember to tell him about how you feel, ok. Be honest to yourself. This is the last chance, who knows."

" I will mother. Take care."

" Go now, my Elisha. We will always be watching you."

Her surroundings became brighter and she faded away from the scene.

A few teardrops sprinkled onto Elie's face. Haru thought for a moment his eyes deceived him. Elie stirred for a moment and open her eyes. The Rave Master was too stunned to react. Her hug reassured him that she's back from the dead.

" Haru is this you? Please tell me this isn't an illusion."

" Yes, Elie-chan. This is me. I'll never ever leave you again."

"Arigato, Haru -maki."

The gloomy scenery suddenly changed into a happy one. The crowd cheered away when they saw Elie smiling at them. Musica let out a sigh, boasting to the others that those two will trigger anything off even death. Let almost passed out when he saw his long lost lover was in front of him reverted to her human form. Julia was standing there with her untouched beauty even though almost 20 years had passed by.

Sieghart stood there in a distance admitted the true power of Rave. Haru's love was the key to unlock the ultimate power. The power of Love with the spirit of One had stopped the world from destruction and maintained peace.

"Reina, you are leaving aren't you?"

"I need to redeem myself for the sins I had done in the past. I just need some time alone."

"Don't forget to call if there's trouble. We are allies now."

"I will keep my fathers words and find the missing Silver Ray. Thanks for everything Musica, Sayonara."

The woman with the sea green hair disappeared into the horizon. Musica couldn't help it but smiled at the girl who once he knew as his enemy and his longtime friend. He then turned to observe the rest of the remaining person on the battlefield. Sorasido was laughing away with his sister, Remi together with company.

The feast was the best that night. Everyone enjoyed themselves and gobbled up the food in minutes. Most of them were drunken and some were happily singing away. Fireworks and music filled the air.

"Hey Musica, have you seen Elie?"

The Silver Claimer seemed to ignore him and continued his drink with the other Silver Rhythm members. Plue and Griff too was there, drinking to their heart's content. Dragonman Let was happily celebrating with his long lost girlfriend, Julia. He looked totally different after he had reunited with her. Haru did felt happy for them both. After all they deserve each other after five years apart.

"Don't you remember? She's in her room, sleeping I guess."

"Ok. Enjoy then, Musica."

"Go and get her …Haru. Hiccup!"

The Rave warrior ascended the stairs and arrived at the main deck. He took a left turn and a right one before he reached the middle of the cabin. Without warning rain started to pour down heavily and boy he was drenched.

Quickly, he opened the door and entered the nearest room. He was in time when a lightning bolt hit. That was when he found a trembling Elie crouching behind the cupboard with her ears closed with both of her hands. Tears streamed down her cheeks like waterfall.

Haru walked closer to the figure. Watching Elie cry was more that he could bear that any other situations. Slowly, he went near her avoiding her to notice his presence. Her body trembled with fear of the roar of thunder that looked as if is coming to get her.

" Please let me go. I beg you."

His heart clenched looking at her brave companion reduced to a timid looking child. He hated to see anyone in depressed especially her. The burden she had to carry as the Etherion barrier and her uncompleted past. Most of all her nightmare she had undergo during her captive days.

He brushed her wet cheek and held her in an embrace. Her body went

tense and she tried to pull away. He comforted her soothing words and spoke to her quietly in her ears.

" Elie, is alright now. You don't need to fear. I'm here to protect you."

With this she stopped shacking and calmed down. Her body soon relaxed into my embrace and her cries ended. He looked down to see her amber eyes register who was

holding her.

"Haru, you save me from him. Thank you."

She wrapped her arms around my waist and cried gratefully into his chest.

" You going through get through this Elie, I promise."

Haru took her in his arms and carried her to bed. He could feel the warmth of her body wrapping with his. He gently placed the girl on the soft item and pulled the blanket over her. She gave me a smile of gratitude and looked at me with her innocence eyes.

He kissed her forehead and stood up to leave. Before he could do that, Haru felt a small tug on his hand. They were Elie's. He saw tears locked up behind those eyes and afraid that she might cry again.

"Haru, if you don't mind, can you accompany me? Just for tonight, please?"

Haru nodded and replied, " Sure. I don't see any harm."

He adjusted himself letting Elie leaning against his broad chest. She held on him and curled herself into a ball. Haru patted her softly on her head, reassuring her that everything's fine. Silent filled the room.

" Haru, about what you said earlier? Do you really mean it?"

The boy's face turned red. _Damn it! She heard me._

"Please tell me it's a lie. I don't want to feel hurt anymore."

"Elie…"

"I'm not worth it. I'm the one who got you all into big trouble. You almost died back there because of me."

"I'm not the Elie I used to be. I have lost everything back there when Lucia…"

"That's enough, Elie!," cried Haru in an urgent tone.

She sobbed even harder now, finding herself unable to control her emotions. That night seemed to be haunting her for the rest of the life. She has prepared for the worse. Waiting for Haru's final response. Either rejection or leave her back to the world of darkness.

"Listen up, Elie. If you think I am as shallow minded like Lucia you are terribly mistaken. I love you from the bottom of my heart."

She gasped. Elie couldn't believe what he just told her.

" I like you not because you hold Ethrerion power or you are magically talented. I like you because of your smile, laughter and happiness that keeps me going wherever I go."

"You had changed me into what I am now. You had made me realized how important life is. Without you, I wouldn't have make it here."

Elie was touched by the boy's words. She couldn't help but too shed some tears herself.

" How can I deserve you after all the trouble I got you into?"

"It doesn't matter as long as you are by my side. I'm willing to spend the rest of my life to protect you and care for you if you let me, Elie-chan."

Surprising, she broke down and poured out her heart contents. Unable to control herself, she clung herself at Haru like her life depend on him. Then, on his chest he stated to cry.

" Please Haru. Don't leave me alone. I couldn't bear to imagine a life without you."

Haru gave her a reassuring hug. His main concern was now Elie. Damn, seing her cry was like a knife stabbing inside his heart. The pain was unbearable. After a few seconds, he managed to speak.

" I promise. You will never be alone because I will be with you forever. Zutto, Elie. "

They don't know how long they had held on like that to each other but when they finally let go, it seemed so short. Elie's head was comfortably resting on Haru's chest with their hands entwined.

" Elie, close your eyes. I want to give you something."

She did as she was told. Haru placed something in her hand and brought them to her chest. Elie was so surprised when she opened her eyes. It was a beautiful pendant with the picture of her parents inside. Her eyes were glisten with tears.

" I thought it is a good idea to have them with you always so I asked Musica to make one for you. I hope you like it."

"How could I ever repay you?"

"Seeing you smile will be rewarding enough."

Something was on him as sudden when Haru gathered up his courage and kissed Elie. In the other hand, the girl was too stunted to react. It looked as if it was a dream. Her object of desire is kissing her. She fell wanted again. Loved.

He could feel his heartbeat beat with her as one. She mustered up all her courage to deepen his kiss. Soon, they broke free from each other's arms.

" That was something, isn't it, Elie?"

"Yeah."

" Umph.. Haru? There's something I need to confess."

" What is it, Elie?"

" I'm sorry for being an idiot. Back when the fight, I would have at least tried to defend myself. But I didn't…"

Haru's kiss silent her that instant. At that very moment, she knew that Haru will never leave her or doubt her love again. The Rave Master moved his hands to examine the beauty of her body. He didn't realize earlier that the girl was wearing a transparent nightshirt.

Haru shifted his body and pinned it against hers. His hunger for her grew. Elie guided him to the laces and Haru untied them one by one. When the last lace was off he took off her nightshirt, revealing her perfect form curves and body. He had never dream of anything like this in his life.

There were a few ugly scars across the pale skin of hers from the battles she had in the past. He realized that her face had turned crimson. He understood why. Being forced with the man whom you don't love is the worst thing that ever happened to her_. Lucia, that bastard! How I wish I could torment him like he did to his beloved Elie._

"Elie, are you sure you want me to do this. I don't want to hurt you."

" Yes, please. I trust you."

At first it was strange when he probed at her with his fingers and mouth, but the brief moment of embarrassment passed when everything in her body began reaching for something intangible but important. It was like someone was tightening a coil within her, and when it released she was filled with a sense of pleasure and relaxed well-being that was unparalleled to any experience previous to it.

Being still relaxed, she was quite at ease and didn't feel particularly alarmed. The brief painful moment, then the pause as she adjusted passed quickly enough. She was just starting to enjoy to feeling of him in her when he shuddered as she had done just a little while ago before collapsing on her with a sigh.

"I love you, Haru- maki"

"I love you too, my angel. Your wings will always be on my heart."

Both of them smile at each other and slept off. The nightmare has ended with a new beginning. In their hearts, they know that no matter how though things are they will always be there for each other. A new adventure is waiting for them with a long journey has begun.

The End.


End file.
